


Hiatus!!

by stefanovalentini



Category: Stefano Valentini - Fandom, The Evil Within, tew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefanovalentini/pseuds/stefanovalentini
Summary: Hey guys sorry I haven’t been active but I am back,,, hooray!!! You can follow me on twitter and tumblr for more updates on meTwitter: voidxstarsTumblr: symbiotic-simosis.tumblr.comI also have Instagram !!!@astrixialI’ll be writing soon so stay tuned for more Valentini goodies ;)





	Hiatus!!

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE SUMMARY!!!!!

A snippet of what’s to come !!! He caresses the reporters cheek, red blossoming onto her pale cold skin she looks up at him with uncertainty, she knows she wants this but deep down something is churning in her gut, it might ruin her reputation but he was just.... so damn good looking and the way his hair broke off into strands covering his right eye made her heart skip countless beats, she wanted this and she wanted  **him**. He leaned down and kissed her neck softly looking up into her eyes drowning her in a cold stare that made her shiver almost instantaneously, he traced his fingers down to where your breasts were and started to lift up the fabric with his devilish hands smirking as you softly moaned, he kissed your nipples and playfully sucked on them, you leaned back as he began to suck on your most tender nipples you were going crazy, his touch was like fire and your body got hotter and hotter by the minute, you wanted him so bad.

 

 

:) here’s the end of the snippet stay tuned for more!!! ;)


End file.
